


Like Young Lovers Do

by Amacgyver



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amacgyver/pseuds/Amacgyver
Summary: Jack brings his new girlfriend to the after-mission party





	Like Young Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language // did not read myself back

"Hi guys," Jack said coming 2 hours late to the team's hangout after their latest mission

"Jack! Where the hell have you been!?" Bozer aked as he got up and hug jack. 

"Sorry we're late! Got cut up doing... other stuff," Jack said as he tickles his girlfriend, Anna.

"Ugh," Mac said under his breath as he chugs the second half of his beer.

"Hey you ok?" Riley asks Mac, curious as to why he seems mad

"yeah," he grunts

"it's Jack or his girlfirend?" She said as she was reading though Mac

"No I don't care," he said as he opens another beer.

"It's been 3, Mac, it's enough," she said, consern

"Whatever, Riley," he said.

 Mac gets up to go back in the kitchen as Jack and Anna came sit down by the fire. Riley gets up as soon as Mac did and holds him back.

 "Look, whatever is going on with you, figure it out. Don't be mad at Jack. He is the happiest i've seen him in years," Riley said to Mac.

 "Hey Mac wait," Jack said as he follows Mac inside

 "WHAT," Mac says, angrily

 "woah slow down there buddy"

 "Sorry, I had a bit to drink"

 "A bit?" Jack said holding up 4 bottles of beer

 "Ok maybe a bit more than a bit," Mac replied

 "What the hell has gotten into you man, you're not the type to do that!"

 "To do what, Jack? Drink? I'm old enought to do whatever I want in  _my_ house," Mac said, raising his tone

 "Dude you have to slow down, and talk to me!"

 "Whatever," mac said as he takes another beer and goes abck outside, making sure he sits far from Jack and his girlfriend.

Mac spend the rest of the evening sitting silently and drinking, he drank a lot. Jack was right. it's not the kind of things Mac usually does. He would be joyful and talk a lot after missions. Being a nerd as Jack likes to call him. But not that night. He hated seeing Jack with his girlfriend. He didn't know what it was. Was he jealous of Anna? Was it the two of them together? Was he just jealous of the thought of Jack being in a relationship and not him? All these questions were running through his mind.

 

Jack came into Mac's apparment the next morning.

"Hey, mac?" he said asking for his friend

"yeah, outside," Mac replied as he was leaning on the balcony's fence

"So, Anna and I broke up last night," he said in a monotone voice, looking nor sad nor disapointed

"Oh, heum why?" Mac stuttered

"I don't know, I guess she wasn't the one," Jack replied

"But are you ok?"

"Yeah, you know, life goes on, but you can stop now"

"stop what?"

"Pretending you're not happy"

"I'm not happy, Jack, I don't wish for you to be heartbroken"

"Who said I was heartborken?"

"You... Broke up with your girlfriend and you're... not heartbroken?"

"It's not like that... look cna we go talk inside, it's cold here"

"Yeah sure," Mac replied as they both get inside and sit on the couch to talk.

 

"So, how did it happen?" Mac asked, not being really sure if he wanted to hear Jack's answer

"well it all started when we left"

"What happened with you left?"

"Oh yeah, you were drunk as hell, but you told me something that reallt strucked me"

"Oh god what did I say," Mac started blushing. He hated being drunk. And most of all, he hated drunk talks.

"You told me about 20 times that you really, really, really likes Anna..."

"But?"

"But you also told me you'd rather have me with you than with her"

"I said that?!" Mac said, ashamed. Obviously it was true, but he wasn't out, yet. He didn't really know what he was feeling for jack. Was it love? Was it just the thought of being with someone?

"Yeah, and I think you meant it"

"Well I mean... I don't really know... I..." Mac didn't have time to finish his sentence that he feld jack's lips on his

"Oh shut up babe..."

Mac stopped and looked at jack straight in the eyes, judging him, but in a friendly way

"I mean..."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Mac replied as he bited jack's lips and slides his hands down his partner's pants.

 

Mac and Jack would spend the night on the couch, on and off talking and touching, as young lovers do.

 


End file.
